


It wasn't intentional, but it does seem that way

by Septic_wolf



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alfred Pennyworth-centric, Alfred doesn't get enough love, Alfred is a cat person, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, But Bruce is an actual person, Master Bruce is actually a cat, Tags will be adjusted with each addition, Though that feels impossible, cat-fic, cats are awesome, i had fun with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_wolf/pseuds/Septic_wolf
Summary: Alfred Pennyworth is the good Butler of the Wayne family. He takes pride in his work and makes sure that the family always has what it needs. To be sure that they were served to his best capability. On top of it all Alfred respected the Wayne’s, the work that they did for the city of Gotham and all of its citizens. Thomas was a good friend of Alfred’s, and it was him who gave him Master Bruce, a black kitten with a white muzzle and white spot on his chest, and two white front paws. Though Alfred never did tell Thomas what he’d named the kitten, he thought it amusing to have named his smallest charge after his smallest human charge.
Kudos: 3





	It wasn't intentional, but it does seem that way

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at Pinterest for prompts and stumbled into this wonderful collection of art of the bat family as cats. I just thought to myself... "What if Alfred had a cat... Named Master Bruce?" So that's what happened... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I plan to have these chapters be pretty long, so bear with me? I have the next one pretty well written out, but I'm also in school right now, so my time for writing will be a little spotty. But I do have it all planned out. It just takes a little while to get it all written out. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for your patience!  
> ________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Master Bruce in Alfred's thoughts are the cat  
> Bruce is just Bruce in Alfred's thoughts. 
> 
> If it gets confusing I'll try to get a better system in place.

Alfred Pennyworth is the good Butler of the Wayne family. He takes pride in his work and makes sure that the family always has what it needs. To be sure that they were served to his best capability. On top of it all Alfred respected the Wayne’s, the work that they did for the city of Gotham and all of its citizens. Thomas was a good friend of Alfred’s, and it was him who gave him _Master Bruce,_ a black kitten with a white muzzle and white spot on his chest, and two white front paws. Though Alfred never did tell Thomas what he’d named the kitten, he thought it amusing to have named his smallest charge after his smallest human charge.

“Master Bruce, do stop licking yourself down there, it is rather unbecoming of you.” But the kitten didn’t seem to understand and continued his cleaning. Alfred smirked and sat down, petting the kitten before opening his book to read for the evening. The Wayne’s were out for that evening at a film, it was just Alfred and the cat tonight. Thomas had driven them himself, saying that it would be a rare night off for Alfred. The eldest Wayne had been antsy to get away with his family for some time that month, having had a large company gala, and some important overseas business to finish up before the fiscal year's end. Alfred could see the lack of seeing his wife and son had taken its toll on all of them, so a family outing was warranted. The butler was more than happy to allow them that privacy. 

It didn’t take long for Master Bruce to find his way to Alfred and curl up next to his lap. Sucking up the warmth that Alfred’s leg offered. Alfred himself was sipping on some tea and enjoying a good classic before thinking about heading in for the night. Though he didn’t like to sleep when his charges were away, he was sure that it would be alright. A show meant that neither adult would be drinking and that they would be alright to get back on their own. Master Bruce’s purring became louder suddenly, and the butler thought about just putting the kitten on his lap to better warm itself when he heard his phone start to ring. He glanced at the time. It was nearly 11 o’clock and Alfred was sure the Wayne’s would be finished soon. Perhaps this was them, calling to say they were on their way. _Seems going to bed wouldn’t be an option for a little bit of time_. He’d need to prepare a small drink for Thomas and Martha, they would appreciate it.

Getting up quickly he picked up the phone, Alfred absentmindedly stroked the back of Master Bruce, whom followed him from the sitting room to jump up next to him on a nearby chair. The kitten purred in response to the feeling. “Wayne residence.”

“Hello, Mr. Pennyworth, this is Jim Gordon with GCPD. I’m afraid that there’s been an accident and you’re all who I can call to pick up-” Alfred felt himself freeze over. He could hear that Mr. Gordon was still talking but he hardly registered anything at all. _Gunned down… Thomas… Martha… Oh, poor Master Bruce!_ Alfred confirmed with the officer that he would be on his way shortly. Alfred looked down at the kitten after hanging up, looked at him, and thought of Thomas. Only a few days ago did Thomas hand him the small kitten in hopes of giving him someone, something to be with when they were away for vacation next week. They were to be gone a month.

That was no longer going to happen.

Alfred could feel Bruce’s sadness seeping through the walls. It had been almost a month since their passing and Alfred wasn’t sure that he could stand how miserable his charge was. School was a mess for the young boy, home was too quiet, but he hardly spoke to break it, and his eyes were so hard that Alfred feared that no light would ever pass through them again. Alfred sighed as he sat in his quarters. Slouched. Unbecoming of him but he was at his wits end.

As much as Alfred tried, there was only some much that he felt that he could do. He was grieving himself over the death of two of his closest friends here in Gotham. It was difficult to sleep currently, and the lack of sleep made looking after Bruce that much harder. _Master Bruce_ was a light in the dark for Alfred it felt in most circumstances. The kitten demanding that Alfred get up and feed him, poking him with small claws so that he could explore some of the manor while he went about his chores. Though the kitten didn’t get to stray further than the kitchen currently. But it was a reason to get up in the morning and to get his young charge up as well.

He sighed again for what seemed the millionth time that day. It was raining, big surprise. Bruce was up in the library, not willing to go to the school, and Alfred had thought about more than once getting a private tutor for the boy. But when he’d gone in there earlier, he had noted that Bruce hadn’t been idle, but reading. It was a positive of sorts, it hadn’t been fiction that he’d been reading, but a law book. He wasn’t sure Bruce entirely understood what the book said in the first place, but that didn’t matter to the butler. The boy was learning what interested him.

Master Bruce rubbed against his leg and meowed softly. It wasn’t the meow of hunger, but one of curiosity. Alfred admired that about the little creature, how it seemed to wander and observe him when he was in the room. Putting down a hand Alfred picked up with the kitten, though it was growing by the day, and sat him in his lap. Master Bruce purred, and it seemed to lift Alfred’s spirits a little and take his mind off the radiating sickness of grief. “Perhaps you should see him, Master Bruce. You share a name, perhaps you can speak to him in a way that I can’t.”

The kitten didn’t respond. He simply curled up and kneaded the butler’s clothes. “Quite right. I need to iron tomorrow. Thank you for reminding me of the wrinkles that are in the shirts.” 

Alfred was not frantic. He was simply unsure. _Master Bruce_ had snuck from his room and now he was searching the manor for the wanderer. He was sure the kitten wasn’t far, but this was a feline. They were known to disappear and reappear at a moment’s notice. “A bell. I shall get a collar and put on a bell on you yet, Master Bruce.” He muttered, looking beneath one of the couches in the lounge. He’d closed doors to rooms that he’d already checked, and he was sure that he was getting closer. Master Bruce wasn’t so curious a cat to go very far from his food bowl.

“Alfred?” The butler raised his head from the floor to look at the young boy, a cat in his arms. Master Bruce, the furry one, was content in the young man’s arms. Alfred was almost sure that he could hear the purring where he was next to the couch. “I found this wandering around in the parlor.” _Quite the adventure._ He thought to himself, getting up dutifully and patting away the wrinkles. The parlor was a good ways away from the kitchen where he had last seen him.

Walking over to the lad, Alfred scratched the cat on the head, but didn’t attempt to take the cat from his young charges’ arms. Not that it seemed Bruce wanted to let go of the feline in the first place. He seemed to almost be taking what comfort he could from Master Bruce, who’s purring hadn’t stopped once since entering the room. “I was hunting for this rascal, Master Bruce. He seemed to have escaped my rooms when I was leaving this morning.” Bruce looked down at the kitten. _Master Bruce_ didn’t seem to mind as he rested his head on the boy’s shoulder, tail flicking lazily in the air. He was content for now, though Alfred was sure he’d wish to scamper about again. Cat’s usually do like to see their territory.

“I didn’t know you had a cat,” Bruce murmured, petting the small creature absentmindedly.

“He was a gift from your father to me.” Alfred left out the part as to why. Bringing up Thomas was hard enough on them both.

Bruce nodded. It was good enough.

After this interaction _Master Bruce_ wandered the manor. Though Bruce simply called the cat, Traveler, Alfred did not correct him. He did not wish to confuse the boy and left it at that. Besides, there were times where Alfred could hear Bruce talking with _Master Bruce_ , filling the silent halls with soft words. It was nice to know that Bruce got along with the feline counterpart easily enough.

“You cannot keep up this behavior, Master Bruce, I shall not allow it.” Alfred looked at his charge in the rearview mirror. Though he was being reprimanded, Bruce didn’t seem inclined to look at the Butler at all. Instead, his head faced the road, giving Alfred a good view of the purpling bruise that was forming around his cheekbone.

Alfred had not been home when the call came in, though he was lucky enough to remember the personal ringer that Thomas had given him when he had to go to the shop. He was thankful he’d given the school that number as well. Alfred had been taking _Master Bruce_ to the vet for his check-up, though he was a little young to get neutered, Alfred had been setting up that appointment when he’d gotten the call. To say that _Master Bruce_ was still at the vet… Well, he’d stop by there before they reached the manor.

Taking a safer route to the vet, Alfred made sure that Bruce couldn’t put up the glass between them. And when they parked, Alfred took a breath, “Stay here, Master Bruce, I shall be back in a moment.”

Inside, the receptionist was on the phone but smiled when she saw Alfred approach. Putting the phone down she grinned at the Butler. “Master Bruce was wondering where you were, Alfred. Hehe. He’s still in the back, but he’s been a good kitty.” Alfred smiled. No doubt they had spoiled the kitten with treats, and toys. They had been understanding when he’d said he’d needed to pick up his charge.

Not too long later Alfred grabbed the carrier, not noticing until their return to the manor a new toy that had been left for the kitten. _Master Bruce_ was purring as he kicked it with his hind legs. “Spoiled rotten feline. Had I left you a moment longer I would have to rename you, King George.” With the carrier open, Master Bruce wandered out, a new toy in his mouth. Though Bruce was in the family room, pouting, Alfred could hear the boy greet the kitten as it entered.

“Hello, Traveler.” Alfred sighed. What was he to do with his young charge? Bruce was getting into fights with other boys, and the principal was mentioning that the next fight would be expulsion for two weeks. It would do the boy no good… The anger from his parent’s death as rearing its head and Alfred couldn’t find a children’s therapist that Bruce would spend more than five minutes with. ‘Traveler’, Master Bruce, was a small help in the matter, but he couldn’t allow for the boy to take the kitten with him wherever he went.

He thought, perhaps, he could mention to the school counselor and get his thoughts on the matter. Perhaps they knew someone that Alfred didn’t know? The Butler wanted what was best for his young master… The boy he’d come to see as a son, for the most part, these past few months. Perhaps he could call his sister, Margaret.

Teenagers… Alfred didn’t quite understand them. Bruce’s attitude was almost worse than when he was a child. Master Bruce didn’t suffer for it, Bruce was rather kind to him when he would visit from his boarding school. But with Alfred it always felt like he was pushing boundaries, seeing what he could get away with, how much he was able to push to get what he wanted. Alfred was afraid to say that Bruce got away with several minor things, but the major ones he rather dares say he put his foot down hard. Bruce was not allowed to backtalk, to bribe, to keep his room messy, to not finish his summer work, to stay out late on weekdays, to have girls in his room alone, and most certainly not allowed to throw fits when something didn’t go his way.

Alfred would have thought the last one had been disciplined out of him by his father, but Alfred supposed that he didn’t discipline Bruce himself until after their deaths and a few years after. Perhaps he’d missed his chance to instill those lessons himself. But he didn’t want to let the boy think that emotions were something that he wasn’t allowed to have around him. Wilfred would laugh at him when they chatted about Bruce together. “Quite the hot-headed one there, Alfie. It’ll be something to witness when he gets older.” Alfred didn’t want to think about it.

The anger. The anger had only gotten worse over the years. He’d thought that the phase would be over by now, but it seemed to be fueled by something else besides the death of his parents. Alfred couldn’t think of what it was on his own. “Do you think that Bruce would be willing to tell me, Master Bruce? Or will it result in him screaming and going to his room?” The cat only blinked, yawned, then curled up tighter enjoying the seeping in morning light from the window. “You are not much help to me this morning.” Alfred sighed. 

Bruce leaving for places unknown left the manor in a quiet mourning. Alfred kept up the cleaning, opened windows, and aired out rooms for the day that he was sure his young charge would return. Master Bruce kept him company in his time. Though they both acted like something was missing from their lives. Someone… Important.

The butler tried to distract his mind in the meantime that Bruce was away from the manor. He had known that Bruce was feeling inadequate with school and college as if he weren’t doing enough to give back to the city that had taken so much from him. He’d stayed up with the lad long enough to know that he’d been considering dropping out at semester, but he hadn’t heard of his plan beyond that. Now the butler regretted not asking more from his charge.

The morning he’d woken up and seen the note in the kitchen, Alfred had forgotten to feed Master Bruce. He’d hurried to the police station to request an officer look into Bruce’s disappearance, Police chief James Gordon himself looking into it… The trail had gone cold from the moment that Bruce had arrived in the middle east, and they’d found his cards in a trash bin. Alfred asked further connections he’d had, but they didn’t have any news either. Alfred allowed himself to believe that Bruce simply was off on a journey, one that he couldn’t possibly understand.

“In this day and age, Master Bruce, adventures are hard to find. I assume that Bruce wished to find his purpose and couldn’t find that here.” Alfred hoped that it brought the young man peace. Or at least helped him find purpose. Alfred had had the war to give him his stiff and curt way with life, and the strength to get through Thomas and Martha’s deaths. But to see Bruce take off so suddenly was rather strange for him. His brain seemed to want him to begin grieving for the lad, presuming he was already dead. But Alfred had a small bit of hope that he would see his charge again.

So, there he stayed. He traveled only to England with Master Bruce for holiday. His sister, Margaret simply adored having Master Bruce around the house, and the year next, he’d noticed that she too had a cat scampering around her home as well. Julia, his daughter, had laughed with him when Master Bruce got into quite the scuffle with the other feline over the heating pad in the cat bed.

Master Bruce had won that argument.

It was relaxing for Alfred when he visited his family, but he simply could not stay away from Gotham for too long. The thought of Bruce returning to the manor and him gone broke his heart. He left notes, made sure that Bruce would see them should he return while he was away, but Alfred was afraid that it wouldn’t be enough to get the boy to stay. After all, he didn’t know what it was that Bruce left for in the first place. 

The day that Bruce Wayne returned to the manor, Alfred had been dusting up in the left wing of the house. _Master Bruce_ was there with him, scrounging around for any mice that may have gotten in. The west wing was in need of some repairs, and the men working on it were to come in next week. Until then Alfred let loose the hunter and praised him for a job well done with each catch.

Master Bruce had placed the mouse at Alfred’s feet with the look of a proud hunter on his feline face, “Swell catch. A treat later, I suppose, is in order.” Alfred smiled at the feline whose head was no longer pointed at his owners, but towards the door. Glancing in a similar direction Alfred gasped, nearly dropping his duster at the sight. Before him was a man, no longer a boy, whose rough features told a story all on its own. Bruce was stronger, fit, gone through horrors and trials that Alfred had just wished to spare him. There were… scars littering his hands and arms from where they were exposed. “M-Master Bruce.” His exclamation brought forth the first smile that seemed to grace his young charges face.

“Hey Alfred,” _Master Bruce_ yowled loudly and ran up to the man, whose voice Alfred had hardly recognized. “Hey there Traveler.” The cat rubbed against Bruce thoroughly, pressing his face against the legs of the master of the house, the prodigal son.

Alfred followed with a hug of his own soon afterwards.

A stressful week occurred for Alfred upon Bruce’s return to the manor. Though the man had refused to tell where he had been, he’d told Alfred of his plan. _Vigilante plan._ Alfred had helped Bruce clear and break rocks for platforms in the cave system beneath the manor. Create an opening in the study and place it behind the old grandfather clock that Alfred had suggested getting fixed to _Master Bruce_ when he’d been cleaning the study. Now Bruce was doing most of the heavy lifting.

It was quite the endeavor and that evening Alfred found himself absentmindedly thinking about it. Master Bruce purred from the constant attention, having not had the time with Alfred for some time since Bruce’s return. _“Hey there Traveler, you’ve gotten bigger!”_ The once kitten, now cat, had seemed thrilled to see Bruce back within the manor walls. Odd for a feline, in Alfred’s opinion, but he was thankful that his companion seemed to be just as eager to see his charge as the Butler was.

Master Bruce was rather spent, it seemed. The workers hadn’t been in to fix the exterior per Bruce’s request to wait a little while. Not wishing to be hounded from rumors of his return. Alfred had accepted that and knew that Master Bruce would continue his hunter ways as the two humans worked beneath the manor. “I’m thrilled to have him home, Master Bruce… But I worry what this will become.” The cat adjusted and continued to purr in his lap. Alfred sighed, “Perhaps you are right. This may just be the thing for him.”

To say that the cave when it was finished was impressive, was an understatement in Alfred’s opinion. It was magnificent, and rather bold. There were themed items that seemed to be weapons for Bruce to use. A large computer for Bruce to place case files, and hack databases. And an area for… expansion. It was rather impressive. “What do you think Alfred?”

Bruce was sitting in front of the large computer display, looking over his work while watching the butler from the peripheries. Master Bruce was in Alfred’s arms, not too keen on getting down from the man just yet but looking around the whole cave as if it were a new area to explore. “It’s quite the marvel I have to say. I didn’t know you could build like this Master Bruce.” Though the cat turned his head at the name, it was Bruce who seemed to smirk at Alfred’s words.

“I learned a lot while I was away.” Getting up he indicated towards the expansion area. “I’m not completely finished but I’m figuring that I’ll need some form of transportation. I’m going to build a car that will get me into Gotham.” Alfred nodded along. _Master Bruce_ maneuvered around until Alfred let him jump to the ground. The cat took interest with all the different scents and started to wander around the cave.

Though the butler wouldn’t admit to it, he was rather nervous for the feline. He didn’t know what other creatures made their home down here, and he wasn’t keen to find out if they were dangerous towards Master Bruce. “Alfred?”

He turned towards the master of the house, “Yes, Master Bruce. I’m sorry,” Alfred glanced towards _Master Bruce_ again and felt his heart clench when he noticed how close the cat was to the edge of the platform. He power walked to the feline and scooped him up quickly. “I just worry for him.”

“It’s alright Alfred, Traveler probably shouldn’t be down here anyway. I’d hate to accidentally hurt him.” Bruce scratched the cat’s neck, who purred in response. Alfred felt that was enough with Master Bruce in the cave and took him upstairs into the manor. Taking him to the kitchen Alfred took to work on dinner, allowing for the feline to taste test the food for that evening with several pieces of unseasoned chicken. “I didn’t take you as someone to spoil your pets, Alfred,” Bruce wandered in as Alfred was finishing up, waiting on the baked parmesan chicken breasts.

The butler ‘tisked’ at Bruce while petting the cat. “I do not spoil; he only gets it if he has been well behaved. How often that is I refuse to answer.” Bruce smirked and glanced at the cat. Master Bruce returned Bruce’s gaze before promptly licking his lips. “Now off the counter with you.” Alfred picked up the feline and promptly placed him on the ground, throwing the last of the scraps to him to encourage him to stay on the floor. Bruce didn’t say anything to it.

It was the first night out that Alfred felt a sense of dread come over him. He’d thought about staying in the cave until Bruce’s return, but he… He hadn’t the heart to wait to only be met with a saddened heart and a once again empty manor. Master Bruce was agitated, to say the least and seemed to have a small vigil himself by the grandfather clock. Alfred stayed with him if only to get his random bouts of comfort when he took a few minutes to wander the room. Alfred was sure that Master Bruce was just wishing for Bruce to be back and thought there might be other openings. Alfred was tempted to walk around with him, but he brought his knitting instead.

“Master Bruce, come here,” Alfred smiled when the cat hopped onto the couch with him. He placed the sweater over his head and grinned when Master Bruce didn’t seem to be to put out with it. It was grey, with a holly on near his neck, as if he were wearing a collar. He looked slightly odd with his fur puffing out at the edges where the sweater didn’t cover, but none the less Alfred thought he did a good job with it. “Dashing. Every she-cat will be rushing over here for you.” Master Bruce meowed, almost in reply, and took back up his perch.

Alfred took back to his knitting. It helped with the nervous twitch to his hands. By the time 4 A.M. rolled around, Alfred had made good headway on another sweater for Master Bruce when his human charge walked through the clocks entrance. Master Bruce jumped from his perch on the ottoman, and immediately rubbed against the man who was simply staring.

“What’s Traveler wearing?”

“That is a sweater, Master Bruce. It will keep him warm this Christmas.” Bruce continued to stare. Master Bruce in the meantime was now bouncing around his feet, practically begging to be held by the larger man. Eventually the feline’s demands were met, and Bruce just gave a small smile.

“Well, aren’t you the fanciest feline this side of Gotham?” A resulting purr was his answer and Alfred was only happy that Bruce seemed to be… In a rather good mood, considering what he’d just been doing in Gotham. It was as Bruce lifted Master Bruce into the air that Alfred’s face went white. Blood trickled from a wound on the back of Bruce’s triceps.

“Master Bruce.” Alfred murmured, getting to his feet quickly and grabbing a first aid kit. Bruce seemed to raise an eyebrow at the man. Coming to the younger male with a cloth covered in peroxide and touched the wound. Bruce didn’t wince, hardly move really, as Alfred dabbed away at the wound until he was able to put a proper bandage on and around his arm. “I do hope not treating wounds will not become a habit of yours.” Alfred slightly hissed, catching Master Bruce as he jumped from Bruce’s hold to his own.

Bruce grinned grimly. “I’ll do my best to not make it a habit, Alfred.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I really enjoyed writing it :) 
> 
> If you want to read more of my work, I also have an ongoing series called 'Darkness follows you'. It has ten stories in it currently, and I'm still writing for that as well :) 
> 
> If you liked it leave a kudos  
> If you love it leave a comment! 
> 
> Love others and learn to love yourself! Have a great day!


End file.
